This application generally relates to presentation processing, electrical computers, and to data processing and, more particularly, to remote data accessing and to file or database maintenance.
Gathering information to develop a website is challenging. Many website clients contract with a website designer to develop a website. The website client is any person, business, advertiser, or other entity that desires to have an online presence. The website designer gathers information for the website and begins developing the website. One problem, however, is timely gathering the information needed to develop the website. Often times the website designer only has a short period of time to develop the website before billing is initiated. That is, a billing department for the website designer wants the website quickly developed and posted so that the website client can be billed for the online presence. Sometimes the billing department requires the website to be posted within ten days or less.
The website designer, however, often experiences a bottleneck. Before the website designer can create the website, the designer must receive all required information. The website designer, for example, must obtain contact information for the client (such as an address, phone number, email address, and contact name), business type, business name, business logo, business trademarks, layout, colors, and other information. Because the website client is urged to provide this information within a short time period, the website designer often utilizes urgent shipping services (e.g., Federal Express services) to obtain the information. The website designer then rushes development to meet the billing timeline. The website designer is thus forced to compromise development efforts, and the urgent shipping services incur added expenses. What is needed, then, is a more efficient and less costly website development tool that helps website clients timely provide information.